legacy1539gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Generation
= Character Generation = Introduction In Legacy 1539, you play a diplomat from one of the nations in The Known World. You can play one of any of the races that live there, and will have trained as a certain class. It will be your job to further the cause of your country to greatness! Or, you know, whatever evil plot you come up with yourself. To create your character, come up with an idea of what sort of character you want to play. If you think your character may be particularly tricky, or have any problems, feel free to contact the GM (gm.legacy1539@gmail.com). Once you have this in mind, follow the instructions below to create your character and then send it to the GM for checking and approval! Once it's created, you'll get an email address specifically for that character. It's best to use this for sending In Character (IC) emails, since it's set up to copy all emails to the GM. Don't change this, since it makes it a lot easier for me to work out what everyone's doing if I can see all the emails... STEP 1: CHARACTER SHEET First, you're going to need a Character Sheet based off of Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition. If you know what you're doing, go ahead and use http://www.pathguy.com/cg35lite.htm to build this. You'll need to attach this to the email you send. We're using 22 POINT BUY I'd advise using the D&D 3.5e SRD (or something similar) to help you choose (or if you can get hold of a Player's Handbook (*cough* http://www.aegisoft.be/costa/data/roleplay/D&D%203.5%20-%20Players%20Handbook%20%5BOEF%5D.pdf *cough*) use that!). If you've never generated a character for D&D 3.5e or are completely and utterly befuddled by the entire thing, drop me an email, or Facebook me or something and I can help. In general, all the fiddly little extra numbers (or the vast arrays of choices you can technically make) are more likely to irritate me than help your character: SIMPLE IS BETTER. It will make me happier, which in turn will make the game better. It's also better to become epic and absurdly overpowered during the game rather than before it. SIMPLE IS BETTER, just to reiterate again. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT: I have added two extra races for this game - the Scorax and the Half-Scorax. For purposes of Character Sheets, they are ''functionally identical to half-elves and humans respectively, but with extra tweaks detailed on the page about the Scorax race. You probably want to take a look at The Known World and Races too, to get a flavour of the setting. There is also the language of Scoraxian that can be learned. '''FAQs: Q: How many points do we start from for point buying? A: '''8. '''Q: '''What items do we start with? '''A: '''Just the standard armour and weapons you'd expect. Nothing else unless you have a Magic Item from Quirks. '''Q: '''How much money do we start with? '''A: '''Just ignore putting it down. Wealth will be worked out at Game Start as per Quirks and Flaws. STEP 2: QUIRKS AND FLAWS Once you've done that - or, while you're waiting for someone to explain what the hell a 3.5e character is, does and how the hell you should make one - you can have great fun picking Quirks and Flaws! Here, you get 1 point to spend on +ve Quirks, and can get an additional extra 4 points to spend by taking -ve Flaws. These all add taste and extra goodies to characters, so I'd advise taking them. Be sure to detail which ones you take, and importantly specify all the details you want about them. '''FAQs: Q: 'How Wealthy is the "Wealthy" quirk? '''A: '''You'll have enough money at game start to pay for a fairly nice small estate, two cruise ships and then have enough left over to propose to the Queen of Spain with a large diamond. '''Q: '''How many minions can I get with "Minions"? ' A: '''Up to 10, bearing in mind the Law of Diminishing Ninjas. '''Q: What is Mystery Flaw #1? A: 'A secret. STEP 3: CHOOSE A NATION One thing you won't have on your Character Sheet and that is VERY important is your home nation. This does not have to correspond at all to your race, but it will be the country from which you are serving as a Diplomat to the rest of The Known World. Nations that you may be likely to choose: *Aelaria *Scoraxia *The Elven Lands *The Half-Scorax Lands *The South *Warg *Marg *Sarg *Elyanore *The Halfling Lands Nations that you ''may not choose (for reasons): *Either The Dwarven Isle or The Dwarven Mountains *The Green Island *The Shimmering Lake or Utopia *The Misty Plateau STEP 4: DETAILS This is where you fill in the following very important details about your character, and get to regail me with the tale of their wonderful backstory. You can embellish as much as you like, but what is crucial is that you get the following important points in: *A little bit of '''background as to what you've been doing up until you became a Diplomat, or if you've been a Diplomat for a long time, what you've done as one. Here is where you should probably put any important things you want me to know like, "Went to the Magic University of Scoraxia" or "Lives near Hereby", as well as the tale of how you became a Diplomat. *What your goals are. These are long-term things that you hope to achieve by the end of the game, or possibly shorter-term things that you hope to achieve sooner rather than later. It's fine not to have many or any of these, you'll probably pick some up in play. *YOUR NAME. This is gonna be hard, I know, but I have faith in you. YOU CAN DO IT. *A description of what you look like - height, weight, hair, eyes, skin, etc... *One or two sentence biography that will be visible to everybody else on the Wiki. STEP 5: GM APPROVAL Once you've completed all that jazz in Steps 1-4, compile it all into a lovely email and send it to gm.legacy1539@gmail.com - preferably titled something like "Character " for easy reference. I'll then look through it, check that it's not going to break the world and that everything adds up, then get back to you on it. JOB DONE! Example Character I'm not going to include the Character Sheet, because I'm a lazy fart, but here's the rest of an example sheet for a character I just made up: *'Name:' Jennifer Whitecastle *'Nation:' The South *'Race:' Half-Scorax *'Class:' Rogue *'Quirks:' **'Horse (+) Faster than normal. Called Lucky. **Wealthy (+) From all her thievery. **Minions (+) Gang of Thieves in Bryton reporting directly back to her *'Flaws:' **'Vice: Drinking (-) Jennifer is addicted to alcohol and can't go a few days without a drink. **Mystery Flaw #1 (-) Because why not? *'Description: About 5'6" tall, brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, weighs around 120lbs Background: Jennifer grew up on a farm near Bryton where she would generally take goods to the Market. Eventually, though, she got fed up with people stealing her produce when her back was turned, and nabbing coins from her purse that she started to learn to defend herself. She started to get the hang of it, though, and soon realised that thieving was a far more profitable career than farming and so quit, moved to the city and got involved in the gangs there. It didn't take long for her to rise up, and soon found herself comfortably living in a house on the outskirts. She's acquired herself a gang of thieves that support her - Daring Dave, Jack Crow, and Sally Sparrow - and help her keep safe. With her wealth she's also bought herself a racing horse, Lucky, making her even more unstoppable. Through her work, though, she's become far too well known in Bryton and seeks to move elsewhere. Upon hearing that Diplomats were being hired, she snuck into the Castle and changed the names on one of the better applications to that of her own, and lo behold she was recruited. Goals: To set up a new crime ring somewhere else and become even more wealthy. '''Bio: '''Jennifer Whitecastle is a simple, hard-working new diplomat from The South looking to keep her nose out of trouble and rise through the ranks.